Stick With You
by Invisible120shion
Summary: We were just 13 then. I have thought that he might never ever come back. After all,I’m 17 already, and he’s not yet back. EDITED,REVISED.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hi I revised the story a bit. I was really really bad at writing before and I'm hoping of improving. That's why; I need you to judge me. Tell me what you think of this story. I'm revising it now.**

-

-

-

_I saw him. I saw _my _Ryoma-kun at the airport waiting for me. I was scared. I was hurt. He's going to leave me_

_I can't take it. I can't bear it._

_Just the thought of Ryoma-kun leaving me behind brought me so much pain._

_Why? Why now?_

_I knew it._

_My life was too perfect._

_I should've expected something horrible was going to happen._

_But I never thought it was going to be this bad. Why? I love Ryoma-kun so much. Why did he have to leave?_

"_Please Ryoma-kun! Don't leave me alone! I wanna be with you. Bring me with you." I begged him. It was so unlikely of me to stop him._

_But I was scared._

_Very scared._

_He might never come back._

_I don't want that to happen._

_My hypothalamus might stop working. And I'd just die and be forgotten._

_I'm always forgotten._

_That's why,_

_I didn't want him to leave._

_But I had actually let him go. He was gone. And he had promised me that he'd call me. He had called me before but he had stopped. _

_I was just 13 then._

_I have thought that he might never ever come back. _

_After all, I'm 17 already and,_

_He's not yet back._

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**A/N: Ok, that's just the prologue. I'll still be writing chapter 1 now and just be patient ok. It's too short I know but just like I said, its jus the prologue. Patience buddy, patience.**


	2. Why are you here?

_Stick With You by Invisible120Shion_

_Chapter 1: Why are you here?_

-

-

-

It was a bright morning when Sakuno woke up. She smiled at the bright atmosphere. The sun shining its brightest, the birds singing and chirping, the air so fresh and warm. Perhaps, it really was going be a nice day.

Sakuno was 17 years old now. She was a high school sophomore in Seigaku. Although Ryoma still wasn't back, she figured she can't stay lonely and depressed anymore. After all, Ryoma was just a guy, and she can still find another perfect guy suited for her aside from Ryoma.

Actually, she already did.

She has found a handsome guy for her already. Someone who is already in College…

-

-

-

Sakuno arrived at the gates of Seigaku. It was still quite early, so there are fewer students in the place. She went to her classroom and greeted whoever she may see.

"Good morning." She greeted. She smiled sweetly and waved her hands.

She went in and put her bag on her desk. She sighed and sat down on her chair. She hadn't expected she'd arrive to school this early that she would end up being the first one to arrive at her classroom.

So, she decided she'd just take a short nap while waiting for the bell. Perhaps when Tomoka arrived, she'd be sure to just wake Sakuno up.

-

-

-

_Ryoma-kun_

"Psst … Sakuno-chan."

_Ryoma-kun…? _

"Sakuno-chan, wake up."

_Ryoma-kun? Why has your voice changed? What have you been doing in America? _

"Sakuno-chan get up or the teacher will scold you." Sakuno heard a female voice shaking her to get up. She slowly opened her eye lids and saw her friend Tomoka.

"Tomo-chan?" she rubbed her eyes for a clearer vision as she wondered who the voice was.

"Good morning Sa-ku-no!" Sakuno looked up to see Tomoka grinning widely at her. She straightened her poise and looked at the time. It was already 8:17 and there are already many students in the classroom.

"I can't believe you Sakuno-chan! Did you come to school early just so you can sleep again?!" Tomoka grunted.

"Gomen ne Tomo-chan. I've been lacking sleep lately. Hehe." Sakuno replied, her hands still on her orbs asking for a clearer vision.

Once she had, she looked up to Tomoka.

She saw her best friend's eyes flash a hint of worry. She sat next to Sakuno's chair and looked at her closely.

"Don't tell me you are still depressed Sakuno." She said to her. Sakuno narrowed her eyes. She jerked her head a little to her left and raised a brow.

"What do you mean Tomo-chan?" she asked her.

"You know … Ryoma-sama..? "She replied shaking her head as if stating the obvious.

For a moment, Sakuno's eyes widen, then turn back to normal, look down on her palms, and looked at Tomoka again.

"Well yeah Tomo-chan. He _was _my boyfriend after all and I'm not even sure if it's still us." She stated. She saw Tomoka raise her brow and open her mouth,

"What are you saying Sakuno? You already have a and-"Tomoka stopped talking as the teacher went in and the bell rang. "I'll talk to you later." Tomoka whispered to her friend as she went back to her own seat.

"Okay everybody! I'm gonna make this fast since were going to have a meeting. Listen, we have a new student and I think you all know him. His name is Echizen Ryoma-"

She heard the girls giggle and started chatting. But she didn't pay close attention to them for she was busy trying to sink in what the teacher had told them.

_Ryoma-kun?_ Sakuno tensed and felt her heart skipped a beat. So suddenly, her body had just freeze. She couldn't talk, she couldn't breathe, all she heard was the sound of her heart beating.

"-He's going to be with you for quite a long time, Echizen-san, you can come in now." The teacher continued.

The sliding door opened and Sakuno braced herself. Everything that she saw seemed to be going slow. She saw the shoes. She saw his pants. She saw his shirt and then later on saw his yawning and uninterested face. His right hand was in his pocket and his other hand was on his mouth as he yawned.

His eyes were closed and his hair has gotten long. He has also gotten tall and more muscular. She saw him went in and his eyes barely open.

"You can sit there on that empty table." The teacher said as he hurried down for their meeting.

She saw him, He saw her.

Sakuno's heart was beating really fast now and all she could see was Ryoma.

She felt her nose all warm so suddenly and her eyes filling with tears. She looked down on her palms and avoided his gaze. But to Sakuno's displeasure, Ryoma went nearer and nearer to where she was seated.

She gripped her knuckles tightly and took hold of herself. She closed her eyes tightly not wanting tears to fall from her eyes as she tried to calm herself and ease her breathing.

_Relax Sakuno, relax. Don't cry, don't ever cry and just relax. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. Sure Ryoma-kun is back but try to relax._

Sakuno felt a hand on her shoulder. She immediately shot her eyes open only to see Ryoma's face. There was something on his face the she couldn't explain.

What was his expression?

Misery?

Anger?

Sadness?

What?

She couldn't figure it out.

"Sakuno." She heard him whisper.

He felt her tense once she heard his voice. Why? Does she hate me? Doesn't she miss me?

-

-

-

Sakuno tensed as she heard his voice. She longed for his voice. She longed for his touch. She missed him so much she wanted to hug him right there, right now.

But she knew she had to take control of herself. That's why; she stood up and faced him. She touched his hand that was currently holding her and she brushed it off.

Ryoma's eyes widen. Although Sakuno's eyes were still closed, he could feel her misery.

He saw her open her eyes and looked directly at his.

Her eyes were filled with emotions.

He couldn't point it out but he knew there was anger in it, sadness, happiness and loneliness.

He knew she was being killed on the inside by him. But he didn't want that to last longer, that is why, he started to open his mouth and speak.

"Sakuno."

He felt her tensed once more. But she herself then opened her mouth and said,

"Ryoma-kun…" Her voice was small and soft but audible enough for him to hear.

"Ryoma-kun …. Why are you here?" She looked down trying to cover her teary eyes. Her breathing was still uneven but still she continued to speak.

"Ryoma-kun … Why are you here? Why did you come back?" she asked once more

She looked at him this time. She looked directly at his eyes and started again.

"When my wounds were about to close up, why did you have to come back?" she asked, her voice gradually changing making everybody know that she was already at the verge of crying.

Ryoma didn't know what to say. Why is she crying? Why is she sad? Isn't it supposed to be that she's going to be happy now that he is back?

"Sakuno, I-"he walked nearer to her only to be stopped by her.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" she shouted at him as she walked backwards.

"Sakuno calm down." He said to her.

"What do you mean calm down!?! I can't stay calm or else I might have a heart attack here! Why did you have to come?! Why didn't you just stayed back at America Ryoma-kun!? I'm tired already! I'm tired and-"She stopped her ranting as she felt warm, soft lips touch hers.

His hands pulled her into a tight embrace never letting her go.

Tears started to fill her eyes once more. She tried pushing Ryoma away but he was just too strong. She struggled and struggled but Ryoma still never broke the kiss.

He felt her stop struggling and soon gave in to the kiss. He bit her lower lip and he, to his displeasure, soon broke the kiss.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked. Everybody had their mouths open and one of then fainted. (_most probably a fangirl)_

Slowly, he composed himself, trying his best to put back his emotionless façade as he turned to face her. And as soon as his cat-like eyes landed on her, something hit his face hard.

And god damnit, it _burned_.

_It hurt __**a lot**_

His hand shot up to his stinging cheek. Since when did Sakuno have that amount of strength? More importantly, why the hell did she slap him?

He looked at her; her eyes were wide and wet. Her faced looked pale and she had bags under her eyes. She looked skinnier than before and she looked unhealthy.

His eyes softened at the sight, guilt devouring his soul and body.

But he soon saw Sakuno cover her face and mouth.

"I-I, I'm sorry R-Ryoma-kun." She muffled.

"Everybody get out!" Tomoka shouted and everyone obeyed seeing how the situation becomes worse at the minute.

This time, they are alone.

Ryoma walked towards her. He ignored the pain that was stinging on his cheek and the hand visibly printed on it.

"Sakuno" he said in a small voice.

"…." Assuming that Sakuno wouldn't rant anymore, he decided, this was his turn to explain everything to her.

"Sakuno. I'm sorry for not returning for four years. I haven't been able to call you because I was too busy."

"Too busy to call me now huh?" he heard her murmur.

"Yes Sakuno. I was too busy." That hit her hard. So now she was a nuisance? Her eyes started to blind her again with water. Damnit. She was tired of crying.

"I was too busy because I wanted to come back to you." The pain the she was feeling earlier started to vanish. So that's why ... That's why she didn't receive any calls from him.

But still, why didn't he say so in the first place?

"Sakuno, I know it's really hard but …. Do you want to …. Start over?" she heard him ask.

Oh how she wanted to say yes. She wanted to! Now! She wanted him to know that it was still him that she loves.

She opened her mouth to reply but Ryoma didn't expect what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun but …"

_But? But what?_

He waited for her to continue be he soon regretted that he ever waited.

"I already have a boyfriend."

Ryoma's world started to be filled with darkness.

**A/N: Hi.. .so here's chapter 1 ^^. Btw, do you like RyoxSakuxFuji? Because I made oneshot before. When I read it, gosh, it really sucked. But I revised and edited it already; its title is **_Just an Hour with You. _**So I was thinking you can read it and give me some advice. I mean, it's just a oneshot after all and it's not that long. Please and thank you!**


End file.
